While You Were Sleeping
While You Were Sleeping is the sixteenth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and fifth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary A KILLER VIRUS — When tries to explain recent events to a very sick , her first instinct is to call . At the same time, Damon is trying to figure out how to make a disturbing confession to Elena. While going through Dr. Wes’ files, discovers a frightening secret, and is surprised when Enzo appears, claiming to have the solution everyone is searching for. At Enzo’s insistence, Caroline asks Stefan to meet her at a mysterious location where they are joined by a group of Travelers, including Sloan, who reveals new information on the importance of doppelgangers. During spring break on a mostly deserted Whitmore campus, Elena runs into Luke, a student who seems to know her, though she has no memory of meeting him. Recently dumped by his boyfriend, Luke proposes that he and Elena spend the break getting drunk together, but she sends him off on an urgent mission to find and the newbie witch, Liv. Damon finally tells Elena the truth about his recent activities, and they come to a new agreement about their relationship. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Caitlin McHugh as Sloan *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker Guest Cast *Chris Brochu as Luke Trivia *This episode has the first appearance of Luke. *Luke seems to know Elena, but he may have met Katherine instead. *The title may refer to Elena's adjustment to changes since her absence while Katherine was in control of her body. *Based on the extended promo there might be a cure for the Ripper Virus as Stefan asks Enzo if he has a cure. *It has been suggested by Caroline Dries that Elena may be dying because the ripper serum she was injected with had werewolf toxin in it. *Based on the synopsis we learn more about the importance of Dopplegangers from Sloan. *Since this episode takes place during Spring Break, its now late March 2012 in the series time line. Continuity *Enzo was last seen in No Exit. *Sloan was last seen in Total Eclipse of the Heart. *Elena and Damon might be getting back together in this episode. They also might be cured of the Ripper Virus as well. Behind the Scenes Cultural References While You Were Sleeping may refer to: *While you were sleeping, a movie from 1995 starring Sandra Bullock *While you were sleeping (Elementary) a TV episode *While you were sleeping (album), a compilation album by Canadian rapper Classified *While you were sleeping a single by UK based band Sonic Boom Six *While you were sleeping (South Korean TV Series) *While you were sleeping (song) by the Christian band Casting Crowns *Spring Break is a one week break for students from their studies at college/university or in some cases elementary to high school which sometimes have a 2 week break from March to April. en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spring_Break Quotes :Short Promo :Bonnie: This is the virus, it's in your head. :Elena: What's happening to me, Damon?! :Elena: I love you! :Damon: Then stop loving me! :Elena: I can't! : :Extended Promo :Bonnie: This is the virus, it's in your head. :Elena: How exactly do we cure this? :Stefan: You have the antidote to this ripper virus, right? :Elena: What's happening to me, Damon?! :Damon: Oh yeah it sucks, you gotta be craving carbs constantly. :Elena: I love you! :Damon: Then stop loving me! :Elena: I can't! (Elena and Damon then kiss) : Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x16 Promo "While You Were Sleeping" (HD)|Short The Vampire Diaries 5x16 Extended|Extended Pictures Wyws-5.jpg Wyws-4.jpg Wyws-3.jpg Wyws-2.jpg Wyws-1.jpg Tumblr_n224zlkxdf1sztyu5o1_500.gif Tumblr_n229wcbmUB1rttd6ho1_500.gif Tumblr_n224zlkxdf1sztyu5o3_500.gif Tumblr_n21nribTKW1qik2bvo1_500.gif BiHei9TIMAEuIME.jpg wyws1elena.jpg wyws2elena.jpg wyws3enzo.jpg wyws4elena.jpg wyws5elena.jpg wyws6damon.jpg wyws7elena.jpg wyws8damon.jpg wyws9carolinestefan.jpg Stefan Caroline Enzo 5x16.gif tvd516prev_0062.jpg tvd516prev_0063.jpg tvd516prev_0039.jpg tvd516prev_0074.jpg tvd516prev_0075.jpg tvd516prev_0084.jpg tvd516prev_0104.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Upcoming Episodes